Guardian Angel
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the school outcast, with the exception of one friend. What happens when an exchange student starts to show interest? And, what happens when everyone starts to like him too? SasoSaku SasoriXSakura Put it back up!:D R&R Ja ne! XxMiyakaxX
1. Chapter 1

_**EDIT: Hey again, minna-san!! Miyaka here to put this back up, before I get hurt by the steel chairs peoplez are throwing at me, hehe. xD Anywayz, I'm not **_

_**going to change anything, because if I did, then I would be contradicting myself, all I'll do is make the I's captials, that's it, I promise. :3 Unless there is **_

_**something really bad with grammer, or whateverz. XP Lol, here it is though!!**_

Hey Minna, it's Miyaka here to present yet another new fic I started, I keep getting random ideas and I have the urge to write them, I'm weird, oh well, this is going to be

something I have been wanting, and trying to do so hard to, SASOSAKU YAYZZ XD I'm on crack, lolz, yeah, I'm so happy, I'm gonnna try doing Sasosaku again, it'll be I

think my fourth attempt, and I hope it will be my last one too, since I actually want this to be descent and for it to be good enough to actually post, well it's called,

"Guardian Angel" I got that name because I'm listening to Zeromancer, a rock band, and they had a song called "Send Me An Angel", so I just thought of the thing Sakura's

going through, and I made an actually, somewhat descent title, yayz! This is more like a high school fic, since I can't really write Sasori in character if they were still in

'ninja' mode, so yeah, lolz, there is gonna be some Sasusaku-ness, but not really, it's more of Sasuke's jealous, so he can't have her, haha xD

_**Guardian Angel**_

Sakura listened to her ipod, to drown out her mother and father's arguing, they were always arguing, and why? Because everything she would do made them go at each

other's throats, they didn't love her, they practically hated her very being, because she wasn't the 'perfect' daughter, she wouldn't do her work, she claimed the work was

pointless, so the teacher sent her to the office, after she flipped him off, and told him to go to hell, Sakura started to remember that memory, she liked it, it was fun to

annoy the hell out of the teachers, because they couldn't really do anything to her, but get her in trouble with her parents.

_Flashback_

_Sakura lay asleep on her desk, and had her i-pod playing, she always listened to music when she slept. The teacher, Orochimaru, saw her sleeping, and he yelled in her _

_ear to go to the office for sleeping in class_

_._

_"Haruno! Go to the office now!" Orochimaru yelled, Sakura woke up and glared._

_"Who the hell woke me up?" She asked, angrily._

_"Haruno, I suggest you change your attitude, or you're gonna end up with nothing once you get into the real world, now go to the office." Sakura rolled her eyes._

_"No." Orochimaru glared at her._

_"What was that, Haruno?" Sakura smirked, and she flipped him off._

_"Go to hell." The class room started to cheer for Sakura._

_"WOOT! GO SAKURA-CHAN! SHOW HIM WHOSE BOSS! DATTEBAYO!" Sakura smirked at her only friend's comment, Naruto Uzumaki, he was the only person to _

_actually give a damn about her._

_"Uzumaki, silence unless you want to go to the office along with Haruno." Orochimaru warned._

_"Orochi-jackson, it's called freedom of speech, so shove it up your ass, and shut the hell up and let me go back to sleep." Everyone started to laugh at what she had _

_called her teacher. _

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GO SAKURA-CHAN! WOOT!!" Everyone chanted Sakura's name as Orochimaru dragged her out of the classroom. Sakura bowed as she _

_was dragged out of the room, but turned up again and gave another bow, but was dragged back out. Everyone laughed as hard as they could, Sakura was the class _

_clown, with her accomplice, and best friend, Naruto_

_End Flashback_

Sakura laughed at it, it was funny to make the teacher look like he didn't have any control.

"Sakura, we want to speak with you." Her father spoke through her door.

"No." She answered.

"Sakura, listen to your parents, and stop listening to that damn i-pod, and listen to us!" Her mother yelled through the door, Sakura sighed, it was gonna be another one of

those nights were she would have sleep with tears.

"Whatever." Sakura said, taking her ear phones out, showing them she was listening.

"Sakura, why did you disrespect your teacher?" Her father asked, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because he woke me up, and he was being an ass, so what more do i need to say?" Her mother slapped her accross her face.

"Sakura, do not curse, you are a lady, act like one!" Her mother yelled at her. Sakura turned her head the other way, her mother would always strike her to get her

attention, but once she noticed and stopped, she would strike harder.

"Damnit, Sakura! Tommorrow you are going to apologize to your teacher and write him an apology note, do you understand?!" Her mother yelled at her.

"Whatever." She said, only to recieve another slap from her mother.

" 'Whatever' isn't your word, now say yes ma'am, damnit!" Her mother yelled into her face.

"Yes, ma'am." She said, weakly. Her mother and father walked out of her room. Sakura jumped on her bed and put her ear phones back on, and put it on full blast, and

cried softly into her pillow.

The next day in school, Sakura did all the things her mother told her to do.

"Thank you for the apology Ms. Sakura, I expect you will behave in my class more now."

Sakura didn't answer his question, and she walked back to her seat, she heard people calling her names.

"Man, she's such a wimp, she freakin' apologized, is she stupid or somwthing?" A girl with long Blode hair whispered to a girl with two hair buns.

"Yeah, she must be, who does that, seriously, she's just all talk, she isn't brave, she's just trying to be cool, and she's doing a crappy job too." The girl with buns in her

head replied.

Sakura really wanted to beat them both senseless, but her mother might strike her again, she always hated it, because it reminded her that her mother hated her.

Sakura just thought she would just tell them to go to hell or something, she didn't care, she just wished people would stop picking on her, what the hell did she do to be

treated like an outcast?

"Everyone, we have a new student, he's all the way from Sunagakure, his name is Akasuna, no Sasori. Sasori-san, would you like to introduce yourself?" Orochimaru

said.

"No." Was all Sasori said, Orochimaru sighed.

"Sasori-san, you will be sitting next to... Ms. Haruno, Ms. Haruno please raise your hand." Sakura raised her hand, weakly.

"Ms. Haruno, will you be so kind to show him where his classes are and if he has any questions could you answer them, thank you, now back to our lesson, get your

science books out and go to page 324, read pages 324 to 336, and once you're done, raise your hand, and I'll give you a worksheet and you will work on it for the

remainder of the period, now begin." Everyone did as told, but with a groan.

"Hey, can I borrow your book, I still don't have mine." Sasori asked Sakura.

"Sure, I don't do a damn thing anyways, hell you can have the damn thing for all I care." He looked at her, with a 'WTH?' face.

"Uh, thanks, um.."

"Sakura, just Sakura." He nodded. Sakura pulled out her jacket and folded it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sleeping, like I said, I don't do a damn thing, so please don't bother me." She put her head on her folded jacket and started to turn on her i-pod and fell asleep.

Sasori looked at the girl in disbelief, she didn't give a damn about getting her ass caught or anything, she was definately very interesting.

About ten minutes later, she woke up, and stretched, an her sleaves from her shirt slid down, Sasori saw some cuts and bruises that appeared on her wrists and arms,

but as soon as she saw that they were down, she immeadiately pulled them down.

"How was the sleep?" He asked her, she looked at him, did he see?

"Fine, how was the pointless work?" He stared at her.

"Pointless." Sakura let out a very, **very **small giggle. Sasori looked at her in confusion, one minute she was angry, then the next she was giggling, he'll never understand

her, he knew he wouldn't, he just knew.

"That's why I don't do a damn thing, it's not gonna help you in the future, so why bother?"

"Haruno, Akasuna, silence!" Orochimaru yelled at them. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to you after class, Sakura." Sasori whispered, Sakura nodded.

After class, Sasori walked out of the room with Sakura, but was stopped by two girls.

"Hey, what are you doing with forehead girl, she is so not popular, she is freaking trash, you should walk with us, Sasori-kun." Ino flirted, Sakura glared at her.

"Don't glare at Ino, forehead girl, she is better than you will ever be, so why don't you go to your little emo corner, you stupid bitch." Tenten yelled in Sakura's face.

Sakura wanted to cry, but she would be proving to everyone she was a cry baby, so she did the only thing she thought she could, she punched Tenten in the face, hard.

"AHHHHHHHHH You bitch! You hit me!!" Tenten cried, holding her face, Ino glared at Sakura and walked Tenten to the nurse. Sakura sighed, she was so going to get it

tonight.

"Sakura, aren't you gonna runaway?" Sakura laughed, Sasori looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"I'll get caught whether or not i run, so what's the point?" True, she was always analyzing things, and she was actually pretty good, she was probably very smart too, but

why wouldn't she do her work?

"HARUNO, SAKURA, REPORT TO THE PRNICIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEADIATELY!!" The intercom annouced, it was her principal, Tsunade, Sakura sighed, and started to

walk away, but Sasori stopped her.

"What, Sasori?" Sakura asked, only to have her lips claimed by him.

Sasori broke the kiss. "Don't get in too much trouble." He told her, smirking. Sakura was in total shock at what he just did.

_'He just kissed me, he stole my first kiss!' _Sakura thought.

"Sakura, you should probably get going, they might get mad at you for not coming." Sakura nodded, and she kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks." She said, walking to the principal's office. He just smirked, and walked to his next class, in which he had no clue where.

At the office, Sakura sat in her chair, and waited for the principal to call her in, she saw her parents once she went inside the room.

"Sakura, why were you fighting?" Sakura stayed silent. Her mother was angry.

"Ms. Tsunade, may we take our daughter home, we need to talk to her privately." Tsunade nodded her head.

"Come on, Sakura. We're going home, get your stuff, so we can go." "Fine." She said, annoyed. She walked to find Sasori, so she could tell himshe had to go home.

Sakura spent about five minutes trying to look for Sasori, and finally found him around some people.

"Hey, new kid, what were you doing with Haruno? Heard you kissed her too." A guy with blue skin said, Sasori stayed silent.

Sakura knew those guys, they were akatsuki, the biggest gang in the school, why were they talking to Sasori?

"Sakura!" She heard Sasori call, she walked over to him, luckily, the akatsuki left him alone.

"Hey, Sasori. I have to go, my parents are taking me home, so bye." Sasori sighed, he'll ask her what her injuries were about tommorrow, and he'll probably have to see

why she was hated so much.

"Bye, Sakura." He said, kissing her cheek, she blushed. Sasori chuckled, even though she was tough, she was still a girl, and a very innocent one at that.

Sakura walked away from Sasori, and waved back at him one last time, but saw her parents, and they did not look happy.

"Sakura, what were you doing with that boy?!" Her mother asked, almost yelling, Sakura saw that Sasori was gone. _'Good.' _She thought to herself, she didn't want him to

know her parents hate her, he probably wouldn't understand, no one could understand her.

"Nothing." She answered, while her mother grabbed her arm, forcefully, and started to drag her to the car.

"Sakura, once we get home, you are going to tell us what you were doing with that boy, and you better tell the truth, or you won't have your i-pod for a month!" Her mother

yelled at her, once she got in the car, Sakura stayed silent and had her head facing the ground.

Little did Sakura or her parents know, Sasori saw the whole thing, he instantly knew where those injuries came from, her parents, her parents hurt her. Sasori didn't like

how he was feeling, it was making him wanting to go crazy and kill Sakura's parents, for what they did to Sakura.

As soon as Sakura and her parents got home, Sakura knew she was going to get the beating of her life, her mother had told her if she didn't clear up her attitude, she

would regret it, and now, she's going to be in agonizing pain. Sakura held an emotionless mask as her mother slapped her across the face.

"Sakura, I told you to start being good, and you disobey me, I'm sorry, but this is your punnishment." Her mother said, throwing her against the wall, Sakura caughed up

some blood, and fell to the floor, panting.

"I'm not done yet, young lady, you tell me why you were with that boy, or else!" Sakura winced in pain, she couldn't tell her mom that she was friends with him, her

parents just approved of her friendship with Naruto.

"He's new, the teacher told me to show him around, since I was taken from you, I just gave him directions, that's all." She lied, she always lied to her mother, because her

mother was nothing but i bitch, in her opinion, but she wasn't able to lay a finger on her, because she was her mother.

"That better be all, Sakura. Your mother and I wouldn't want to find out you were lying to us, that would be unfortunate, very unfortunate." Sakura's father said, with an evil

glint in his eyes. Sakura turned her head, and started walk to her room, to cry herself to sleep.

About six hours later, Sakura woke up, and noticed her parents weren't home, she gave a sigh of relief, she'll be safe for a little longer. Sakura wiped off the dried blood

from her mouth and walked to the kitchen.

"I need to run away sooner or later, then again, they'll probably find me after about a week, and they'll do much worse things to me, whatever, I need to take a shower."

Sakura said, heading towards the bathroom.

She removed all her clothing, and turned on the shower, and walked in. She grabbed a bar of soap, and started to scrub away the cuts clean, so they won't get infected.

Sakura grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted the liquid on her head and started to rub it inot her scalp.

Once Sakura was done, she turned the shower off, and she put a towel around her petite body and walked out of the bathroom, only to see the door opened. Sakura's

eyes widened at the thought of someone in her house, she ran to her bedroom and locked it.

Sakura immeadiately got some clothes on, and she snuck out her bedroom window, with her i-pod and back pack with some clothes, and other things she could need.

Sakura ran to her friend, Naruto's house to get out of the possible threat that was lingering at her house.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong? Did your parents do it again?" Naruto asked, as he saw his best friend at the door with her back pack. Sakura stayed quiet for a moment,

sending the point across that she didn't want to talk at the moment. Naruto sighed, and let her in his house. It was messy, since he didn't have any family to take care of

him.

"Naruto, could I just stay her for awhile, I just need to get away from things right now, is that okay?" Naruto smiled. "OF COURSE SAKU-CHAN!" Sakura smiled, she

knew he would help her, he was the closest thing she could have to family, since her parents hated her, she wouldn't call them family any longer. Sakura then

remembered Sasori and how he stole her first kiss.

Naruto saw that she was dozing off, and decided to wake her from her daze. (Is that what it's called, I forgot. XP) "Sakura-chan, are you okay, you're staring off into space

like you do in school." Sakura then realized Naruto was talking to her and snapped out of her day dream.

"Oh, sorry Naruto. I was just thinking, haha." Naruto looked suspiciously at her, he wondered what was going through her mind, oh well, she probably won't tell him, if

she hadn't already. "Okay, Sakura-chan!" Sakura gave him a hug, and thanked him. Naruto grinned and hugged her back.

Hey again, this is chapter one of "Guardian Angel" sorry if it sucked, I just wanted to write something different, because I just got the idea, and I couldn't pass it up, so

yeah, I hoped you liked it, if not, I'm sorry, I have major writers block, so I'm trying to think of ideas, and it's a little hard, so yeah. Please review, I don't care if you don't

either, I just want to know if anyone actually likes this, and if they do, I'll try to finnish it, ja ne, minna! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

EDIT: Hey, minna-san. Miyaka here to present/more like represent(xD) chapter two of "Guardian Angel" :3 Anywayz, here are the people who have reviwed,

story alerted, or favorited!!

****

_Reviews_

_Dria-Chan_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_Lil Mis Writer_

_Emo Vampire Princess Bella_

_Vampire Sasuke-kun_

_HimeIchigoYuki_

_BlackOnyx83_

_Hate is Unique_

_Story Alerts_

_MyKyo_

_Dria-Chan_

_CherryBlossom9470_

_Randomness-ness. PIE_

_7darkangel7_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_Lil Mis Writer_

_Emo Vampire Princess Bella_

_Vampire Sasuke-kun_

_HimeIchigoYuki_

_BlackOnyx83_

_Gouka-Hime_

_Favorites_

_CherryBlossom9470_

_Dria-Chan_

_sweep14_

_Emo Vampire Princess Bella_

_HimeIchigoYuki_

_Hate is Unique_

_shadowyfire_

_That's it! X3 Anywayz, I kept forgetting this, so I'll do it now! xD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, if I did, then Sakura would be the strongest and she would kick Sasuke's ass for joining Madara. -.-" Anywayz,_

_please R&R, and yeah, you get the point. xD Lolz, ja ne!_

Hey everyone, it's Miyaka here to present chapter two of "Guardian Angel" some people told me that they liked it, and I want to thank them, because writing sasori is very hard for me, and i'm glad even though I have a hard time trying to write him, that peoples still like it, it might be a little short, because I'm very lazy right now, and I have some writers block, and I'm too focused on what I should type for "Snapped"'s newer version, since it's a little too rushed, well, I should just start this now, R&R Please, ja ne! :D

****

_Guardian Angel_

_Recap_

_Sakura told off Orochimaru, but had to apologize because her parents made her. Sakura met Sasori, and they were gonna walk out of class, but Ino and Tenten started to flirt with him and started to make fun of Sakura, so she punched Tenten in the face. Then Tsunade called her to the office but before she went, Sasori kissed her. When she was at the office, her parents took her home, after they saw her saying bye to Sasori. When Sakura got home, her mother practically beat her up, so she went to bed, but when she woke up, her parents weren't there, and the door was open, so she ran to Naruto's house._

****

_End Recap_

"Sakura-chan, we have to get to school, we're already late as it is." Naruto told her, and Sakura groaned but got up.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go!" She groaned, Naruto sighed. "Come on, Sakura-chan, if I have to go you do too, it's only fair!" Naruto whined.

"FINE! I"M UP!" Sakura said, angry. Naruto got some ramen, and gave Sakura some too. "Thanks again, Naruto. You're such a good friend."

"No problem, Sakura-chan! You're the only one who isn't fake at that stupid place." Sakura laughed, Naruto was probably right, most people there were fake, it wouldn't surprise her if Sasori was as well.

Sakura blushed as she thought about Sasori, he kissed her, and he barely even knew her, but it felt so right, so nice. She felt herself blushing even harder than she had ever done before, Naruto looked at her, and he put his hand on her forehead.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Your face is really red, are you sick, you don't feel warm though." Sakura thanked god, that Naruto was so dense that he didn't know she was blushing.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about some things, is all, nothing to worry about, we should probably get going now, I don't feel like dealing with Orochimaru, so I want to avoidhim as much as possible." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Haruno, Uzumaki, why are you two late to my class, again?" Orochimaru asked the two, Naruto was going to speak, but he saw the smirk on Sakura's face, knowing that she was going to say something to piss him off.

"Well, we're usually 30 minutes late, but this time, we're only 10, so technically, we're early." Sakura said, in a smart ass sort of tone, indeed getting on Orochimaru's nerves.

"Haruno, I thought you would stop misbehaving in my class once you apologized for your wrong doings yesterday." Orochimaru said, disappointed.

"Well, that's what you get for thinking, not that you could help it though, you're just naturally stupid, so should Naruto and I sit down while you finnish what ever you explaining before we arrived?" Orochimaru glared at her, but Sakura just smirked and everyone started to laugh.

"Ms. Haruno, I would like an apology, before I send you to the office, if that is fine." Orochimaru said, trying to hold his anger, but Sakura just said another smart assremark.

"If you think I'm going to apologize, then you're more of an idiot than I had realized, and I wonder why the hell this school would hire you, probably because you were the only one who would accept their cheap salary, but what ever, I'm just going to my seat and I would actually want to learn something, so shut up and do what you're being paid for and teach."

Orochimaru lost all control, he grabbed Sakura's wrist, with force and started to drag her out out the room. "Orochimaru, I suggest you let go of me, before I will have to defend myself, now unless you want to get hurt, I would let go, if I were you." Orochimaru didn't let go, he started to pull her out of the room, but before he could, his face was connected to a fist.

Sakura got out of his grip, and shook her hand, it kinda hurt, that guy had a pretty hard head. Before Sakura could do anything else, she saw Sasori behind her, and he whispered one thing to her in her ear. "Run." Sakura looked back at him, and smirked. "Only if you run with me." He smirked and he grabbed her hand and ran out of theroom with her.

"Sasori, where are we going?" She asked, running out of the front door of the school. He smirked. "We're going to my house, my grandmother will make sure we're fine, she won't let anything happen to us, believe me, she's pretty tough for an old hag." He said, making her give a small laugh.

"Sasori? Why aren't you at school, and who is this?" Sakura smiled. "Hi, I'm Sakura, I'm a friend of Sasori's, nice to meet you." She said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo." Sasori was getting bored.

"Grandmother, could Sakura stay here for awhile, she kinda got into some trouble." Chiyo smiled. "Of course she can, what kind of trouble did she get into?" Sakura sighed. "Well, the teacher wouldn't let go of me, so I punched him, and Sasori told me to run, and he ran with me, so that's about it." Sakura said, like it wasn't anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. What made the teacher do that in the first place?" She asked, but Sasori decided to speak for her. "It's a long story, she's probably tired as well, so we will go to my room, if that is allowed."

"Of course, Sasori. Bye Sakura." Chiyo said as the two walked into Sasori's room. It was black and purple. Sakura wondered why purple. "Sasori, why is there purple in your room, no offense, but it's kinda girly."

He chuckled. "I like it, because it represents poison." Sakura looked at him. "Oh, so what do you do for fun?" She asked. "I create puppets, and I try to make them look as real as possible." Sakura nodded her head.

"Sakura, I know about your parents." Sasori said, scaring Sakura. "What do you mean, Sasori?" She said, nervously. "Sakura, I saw what happened, have you told anyone?" Sakura nodded.

"Who?" "Naruto, my best friend." She replied. Sasori then wondered how close they were. He couldn't help but be a tiny bit jealous, but she probably didn't think of Naruto of that way, but him, he wasn't so sure.

"Sasori, you can't tell anyone, they'll get even madder, and they'll hire some fancy attourney, and they'll beat me even more once they win, it always worked that way."

"You've tried?" He asked the girl. "Yes, I lost, they said I was doing it to myself, that I was masochistic, because of the way I dressed, and because of my silent personality, they thought I was lying, so they said my parents weren't guilty, so it will be pointless to do something all over again, I will never do that again, they'll kill me, I know it."

Sasori looked at the girl, and sighed, she really was different, her parents hate her, and school isn't making her any better, they treat her like trash, like they were better than her, like she didn't even deserve to live.

"Sakura, I won't tell them, but if they find out, they're going to take your parents, then you will have to relive the whole thing they did before." Sakura looked at the ground.

"Sasori, are you a 'Mama's boy?" Sasori glared. "No, my mother is dead, and my grandmother is all I have." Sakura's face turned sad. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." She apologized.

"It's fine. What should we do, while we're out of school?" "We should just stay low for awhile, so they can forget, then again, someone probably won't forget getting their ass handed to them by a girl." She laughed.

"Sasori, Sakura. Do you guys want anything to eat?" Chiyo called, from outside his room. Sasori looked at Sakura, she blushed. "Grandmother, could we have some ramen, we're a little hungry." "Okay, honey! It'll be done in a little bit, I'll knock once it's done, okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you grandmother." Sasori answered. Chiyo walked away from the door, and started to make some ramen for the two of them. Sakura decided to break the silence between eachother, and spoke.

"So, how's the weather?" Sakura smacked herself in her mind, what the hell kind of question was that? How's the weather? Come on, are you that stupid? "Nevermind." She said.

"Sakura, you're more different than you are at school." Sasori said. "Yeah, so?" "Why don't you act like yourself, instead of some tough girl?" Sasori asked, Sakura turned her head away.

"Because, I want to, got a problem with it?!" She threatend. "No, I was just wondering why you would act so much differntly at school, but once you're somewhere else, your personality changes."

"I'm not really comfortable telling you something so personal like that." She said, hoping he would forget about it, but he didn't. "I guess, I'll have to figure it out on my own." He said, with a smirk crossing his face. "You're mean, you know that?" He chuckled at her innocence.

"Yes, yes I do." She pouted, Sasori chuckled again, and walked close to her. "Sasori, what are you do-" She was cut off by Sasori's kiss. Sasori layed his hands on Sakura's waist, and they fell onto Sasori's bed.

Sakura felt Sasori's tongue on her bottem lip, but before she could reply, they heard the door open. "Sasori? What are you two doing?" A shocked Chiyo asked, coming into the room.

Sasori got off of Sakura, of whom was blushing, big time. "Nothing." Sasori answered. "Okay, honey. Just making sure. The ramen is in the dining room." Chiyo said, with a smile. Sasori and Sakura nodded and walked into the dining room with Chiyo.

"Here, Sakura." Sasori said, pulling the chair for her. "Thanks." She said, sitting down, and started to eat her bowel of ramen. Sasori sat down after her and started to eat his bowel as well.

"Sakura-san, you sure are hungry, you're eating really fast." Sakura stopped for a moment. "Sorry." She whispered. "Oh, it's fine, dear. I hope you like it." Chiyo said, with another smile. "Sakura, I have a feeling that we're about to get into some trouble, we need to leave." Sasori said, grabbing Sakura's wrist, and walking into his room, and opened the window, and helped her out, and climbed out himself.

"Sasori, where are we going now?" "Akatsuki." Sakura stopped in her tracks. "What, Akatsuki?! Why there?" Sasori sighed. "Sakura, when I was talking to Akatsuki, they said, they wanted me in, I declined, but they said, if I changed my mind, I could always go there."

"So, you're going to join them?" Sakura asked, confused. "Yes." Sakura looked at the ground. "We need to keep going, who ever is trying to get us is getting closer." Sakura sighed, and she started to run again.

"Hello, new kid, who the hell is this?" The guy called, Kisame asked, pointing to Sakura. "My name is Sakura, you stupid bastard." She said, with venom in her voice.

"Whatever, pinky. New kid, we said, we'd let you join, but not this, girl." Sakura glared at Kisame. "You sexist ass hole, I bet I could kick your ass any day of the week, and twice on sunday, so if you don't let me join, I'll fucking kick your sorry ass." She threatend.

"Kisame, keep your distance, she really will hurt you, she isn't some pansy girl like the most, she was the one who punched Orochimaru." Said a voice coming from behind Kisame.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. "I'm Itachi. You may know my little brother, he's a cocky little shit, so I'm pretty sure you've heard of him." "Is his name, Sasuke?"

Itachi nodded his head. "Yes, I knew you heard of him, he thinks he's 'awesome' but he's just some annoying little bastard, he's just trying to be better than me, because our father likes me better, because I'm better." Sakura nodded.

"Fine, girl. You can join." Kisame said, annoyed. Sakura glared at him, but then thought of something. "Itachi, how did you know I kicked Orochijackson's ass?" Itachi chuckled. "Akatsuki know everything, we have very reliable sources, since everyone is afraid of us." Itachi replied.

"You know, you're more talkative here than at school, Itachi. When I saw you at school, you barely spoke, and you'd practically glare at everyone." "Only so they would leave me the hell alone, they're all annoying little shits, and I don't want anything to do with them, but you aren't annoying, you're about the only girl who hasn't fallen for me, or my foolish little brother." Sakura huffed.

"There's isn't anything to fall for, to be honest, I think you're just some pretty boys, and the girls who fall for you, are just some sluts wanting a good lay, and try to think they have a chance at someone who isn't interested in you at all, and never will be." Sakura said, and yawned.

"Heh, you're the only one to actually stand up to me, without any regret, you sure are something different." He said, smirking. "Sakura, are you sure you want to stay here?" Sasori asked. "Hell yeah! These guys are better than the trash I'm used to." Sakura said, with a laugh. Itachi kept smirking. Kisame just had an annoyed look on his face, saying, 'kill me now.'

"It's funny how a girl would have a better time with a bunch gang members than anyone else." She heard a voice come from behind her. "Leader, we have two new recurits, Sakura, and Sasori." "Is that so? This will be interesting, another girl in the group." Pein said, with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"There's another girl in Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, everyone but Sasori and Sakura nodded their heads. "Yes, her name is Konan, she doesn't go to school with Itachi or any one else in Akatsuki, she goes to Suna, I met her when I transfered there awhile back, but I had to move again, so she's still there, but she comes here every weekend."

Sakura nodded her head, and thought about how fun it would be to actually have a friend that was a girl. Ino used to be friends with Sakura, but then Sakura started to dress differently, so Ino said they weren't friends anymore if Sakura didn't change back to her regular clothing. Sakura, of course didn't, so she and Ino have been enemies ever since.

"Hey, do you guys think you could help me stay out of trouble for the past, I don't know, month? I don't really feel like dealing with the school's shit right now." Pein chuckled.

"Of course, even if we are brutal gang members, we always stand up for our own, and you are one of us." Pein said, Sakura and Sasori nodded their heads in understanding.

"Sakura, Sasori, this is one of the Akatsuki hide outs, you will see the others once we know you are trustworthy enough." Itachi said, they nodded their heads again. "If that is all, you two may do what you please, we will tell you when we need you two for any business, and feel free to explore the base while you're at it." Pein said, walking out the door.

Sorry it's short, I have school tommorrow, and I have to do the damn dishes, again. T-T I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, like I said, I'm a little too preoccupied with the re-written "Snapped" story, so yeahz, well, please review, so I know if anyone actually liked it, ja ne! :D

****

_EDIT: Yeah, there's the second chappie. XD I'm still working on the third, I don't know when it'll be out, since I have been braindead for this story since I wrote the second chapter, so yeah. T.T But, I will NOT discontinue it, because I know that I will have steel chairs thrown at me in response, so yeah. :D XD Lolz, ja ne! :D_

-XxMiyakaxX


	3. Note, Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
